Why most trees hate children
by theinkblottertales
Summary: This is a story of creation. It is about the trees and their hatred for all other creatures of god's creation, and how god takes care of them in the end for their attempted destruction of the life of Eden.


Why most of the trees hate children.

by David Huff

Within my dreams late last night a story was shared with me. It was a tale that was so unlike any other before it because it was so disturbing and vivid; and when I awoke it was all still very clear. That being the case, I had to write it all down so I could share it with those who want to read its content and like me share in its disturbing wonder. With that being explained, I present to you our story.

That night's tale started with the dawn of creation, after god was done creating the forest of Eden and its inhabitants he had to start creating the world's oceans. To do this he had to go to a faraway place, leaving his new creations to mingle together within the new forests. God was also in hopes that by leaving the animals and the forest to themselves that they would forge friendships and that they would get along with each other in their new paradise without having him intervene. This ideology would have been fine except for the feelings that the trees began to display to the other animals as soon as God departed. Keep in mind that during this time in creation the trees were able to move, walk, talk and bend with the same abilities as all the other creatures. And while god was away, they "meaning the trees" began to become discontent with the other animals. So, while god was busy on the fifth and sixth days of creation making the fish, frogs, toads and plankton within the oceans the trees began a revolution against him and his other forest creations that inhabited Eden.

This revolution that the trees plotted was a terrible turn of events that started with the arrogance that the trees shared; well all except the oak trees, the other population of the trees were ashamed of the other creations of God. They saw their playing and running around as embarrassing, distasteful and impure actions that needed to be expunged from their view of a perfect world. So on the day God left to start creating the oceans they began to hunt and hurt the creatures that lived and played within their branches and on the forest floor that they shared. God, being so far away and so busy creating all the world's oceans did not notice the terrible acts of treachery that were afoot within his kingdom. And because of that, those harmful intentions by the trees went on for two whole days. So, on the seventh and last day of creation God returned from his creating the Bluest Oceans, the many colorful Fish, Frogs, Toads and of course the Plankton to rest from his plight. He then sat down on the beach while he enjoyed the most beautiful blue oceans that he could ever create. Yes, God had planned to have a full day to do so, because at the end of the seventh day he would have to leave his perfect Eden forever.

Later, during the late afternoon one small unhappy toad approached the all mighty and asked," why oh lord did you allow the wretched trees to harm those of innocence that you created?" God not knowing what toad meant by that decided to take toad to the trees and ask them what they were doing and to see for himself if it was true, and if it was so, then he could find out why the trees were doing such terrible things. So as god walked into the forest with trusty toad on his shoulder, the leader of the tree rebellion named Diageniese approached him ready for an argument. See, Diageniese knew God would intervene at some point and tried to make the actions of the trees excusable with the argument" it is in our nature to be arrogant; you know this you made us". God being so surprised by their ways of being that he never intended decided that he needed to change the animals who live in the forests so they could never be hurt in those ways ever again, while also punishing the trees for creating terror, hurt and death in his pure perfect world.

So as god looked around he asked the other animals to bring forth the information about the ones that the trees hurt while explaining to him how the trees acted against them. The first one to speak was a little white bunny; "I need to take you to our now gone brother oh lord" the bunny said. So they walked through the forest, and when they arrived at the place they were going god saw the innocent white dead bunny that he loved so much laying lifeless and still on the ground. As he kneeled down to see his creation he asked "how did they kill my pure innocent friend?" The little bunny said to the almighty" they chased him down for a long time and when he was too tired to run anymore they took turns crushing him until he was no more. He screamed for our help while they were chasing him down, but we were so slow and became tired so easily that the other trees tried to hurt us as we tried to help our now silent brother. The trees were laughing during his agony and then while he was laying there quiet they told the rest of us to be gone from the forest kingdom or they would chase us down and we would be quiet also." God, upon hearing this became furiously angry at the trees for creating terror and death in his perfect world. And as he became more and more angry the skies began to darken more and more and terrible lightning began to flash its brilliance all around Eden hitting some of the trees as it traveled to the ground. While this was going on god looked up to the sky and said "the trees shall never chase down anything again." The ground in Eden began to shake violently and the dirt began to move while the force of Gods will pulled the tree's legs down to the center of the earth making them forever unmovable roots. The trees unhappy with this action began to protest their discontent, but god just said "be silent you brought about this action with your acts of arrogance." The trees then became silent afraid of provoking further acts against themselves. God then called to the bunny that brought this treachery to his attention. God then said, you the bunnies will be as fast as the flesh can move, and never tire from your travels. By doing so he gave all the rabbits speed and the strength to never tire. This was so nothing could ever chase them down and hurt them ever again.

God then looked at the other creatures that were huddled around him and asked" What other terrible actions did the trees do to my innocent creations"? A little squirrel moved to God, looked up at the almighty and said" they would not let us play our lord, they swatted at us and at times even tried to stab many of us with their branches". God, who was still feeling responsible for the previous hurtful action that he had to seek retribution for, raised his hand and then with a snap of his fingers froze the trees movements forever. Then with his other hand, he lifted all the little squirrels into the air and gave them agility while also granting their little feet and hands claws before they were returned back to the ground. This was so they could grab a hold of the trees, allowing them to run and play all they wanted to with agility to insure that nothing could ever catch them while they play within the tree's branches. They could from then on live without anymore fear of ever being in any further danger from any violent actions from the trees.

Still seeing from the other animals that were gathering that further retribution was needed God asked "who else was hurt by their intentions?" Hearing the almighty god, a cat walked up purring on god's leg, she then looked up to the all mighty and said" the trees would not let any of us sleep oh lord, all of their movements meant we could not rest on the ground of Eden."God looked at the cats and said "what good is paradise if one cannot rest within its matrix." So, with a slight of his hand, god made the branches grow beautiful green leaves to ensure that the animals would always use them as a perfect place for sleeping and salvation from the heat and rain that the other creations needed.

The next creature that approached god was a soaring bird. She swooped down and landed on god's shoulder. She then began to whisper into god's ear saying" they would not let any of us eat our lord, and because of that many of our babies starved because we could not feed their hunger." God nodded his head while the bird spoke; he then walked over to the closest tree, that being Diageniese. He then touched the limb closest him and then all the trees began to bare many apples; then god created worms to eat the apples on Eden's green fertile ground. This was so the trees would always feed the birds with the sacrifice of their own young. Then God warned the animals other than the worms not to forage upon the apples because they were only for those that he had chosen, those being the worms. God then looked into the bird's eyes and with that he gave all the birds the ability to see from high in the sky all of the apples that had fallen upon the earth, thus insuring that the birds would be able to see the apples and therefore know where the worms were for their meals.

Finally, it was Lilith's turn to speak out against the trees, and with a voice of despair she said" they would not allow us to communicate my Lord; they would yell and scream a terrible shriek, so we could not hear each other talk, sing, nor listen to the beautiful poetry that you gave us the ability to create." God felt that this was the final hateful action he would seek retribution from the trees for. So he decided to make this the final punishment the worst of them. God walked back to Diageniese who was the leader of the trees during their discord; he viewed his original creation's frozen body and his now beautiful leaves and fruit. After a minute or two God whispered to him; the words he whispered were unheard, but their power made all of the trees mouths begin to seal up forever, being nothing more than a Knott hole on their bodies by the end of the seventh day. He then took Lilith's left hand with his right, and while holding her hand with his they both kneeled down and wrote god's name in the sand. This was the birth of writing. After that, God showed her and all the other women how to make paper from the trees, so as to insure that the trees would be forever a permanent part of feminine communication.

After his retribution towards the trees was finished, God walked back to the white dead bunny that lay on his now hallowed fertile ground. He picked his friend up from the forest floor and tried to revive him, but it was no longer possible, "death he said has been created and because of that our friend has not grown silent, he is gone forever from us" All of the other creatures within Eden grew scared and the bunny asked God if they would also be leaving one day forever? God however was still holding his missing friend. He felt responsible for the torment and pain that the bunny felt. It saddened God terribly, and for a moment he stayed quiet while he mourned the loss of his fury friend's lifeless body. Then he said to the other creatures that he would keep them from dying by preventing death from spreading. So, with that thought god took some dirt from the earth, mixed it with some water from the ocean and created a beautifully painted jar and placed the dead bunny's body inside. This he said was to trap death inside the jar forever, so with that action none of the other animals would ever have to die again. At that time another of the women named Eve walked up to God and asked "so our lord, are we to build such items for those that are lost to us in the future". God looked down at Eve and said "we will ensure that death will never reclaim a place here in Eden." He then called upon that first animal that spoke up about the actions of the trees. That being Toad, he then asked him to do the duty of insuring death would never escape by placing the jar in Toad's trusting custody forever. God then told Toad to ensure that it is never broken, because once death escapes only god could contain it again.

With no other wrongs left to right, God rested amongst the shade and ate the apples, he watched the squirrels play, and petted the cats while they slept, while he listened to the beautiful poetry spoken by Lilith and the other woman after her. All of this while still admiring the most beautiful blue he could ever create, knowing that trusty toad was watching over death. When from a distance a frog hopped his way to god and said with such confusion "God what have you done?" God looked down at the frog with wonder and said "What do you mean what have I done, all is well in creation?" The frog began to tell god that he heard that the Oak trees were not harming anything, and they were joyous and happy with the playing and fun that was being enjoyed by all those whom participated in it, and at times even helped to defend against the other dangerous trees by blocking and defending the innocent animals from the bad tree's vicious attacks. God sighed and shook his head for a second, feeling bad for being misinformed by the other creatures walked up to the mighty Oaks who had shared the same fate as their cousins. He looked up at them and saw the burns that they had suffered during the lightning strikes and the gouges they acquired while they were defending the creatures that he loved so much, and for a moment he viewed their quiet stillness. He then placed his loving hands on one of the Oak trees trunk so as to feel the tree's despair and listen to the last whispers of their voices that soon none in creation would be able to listen to forevermore.

After a moment or two of holding his creation god dropped his hands and then looked up at the Oak tree and sighed once again. He then said " I have done you wrong my friends the Oaks, and unfortunately I am unable to undo what has been done to you without returning the other hurtful trees back to their dangerous ways of being. Please he said, tell me my perfect friends before your voices go forever silent what I can do for you to help make up for this terrible lack of insight by me". The Oak being fun and forgiving like the rest of his particular kind said to god with its last whispers of voice" You have given us the oaks the ability to be a part of so much joy, happiness and play, please help us to enjoy the fun as much as possible for all time, that is all we ask of you our creator." God teared up for a second because his oak creations were so innocent, forgiving and pure, and after he thought about his now favorite creation's fate he smiled drew on one of his tears and allowed it to fall to the ground. From that one tear Adam was born. And with Adam's birth so were the children of Woman. Creations of humanity that were forever born to play on the Oaks, to swing and climb from their scared branches and to sit in their shade while they share also in their innocent wonders of watching the bunnies hop , the squirrels play, the cats sleep, the birds eat and to read the poetry and the stories of their mothers. And finally God was able to enjoy his last bit of time he could spend in creation. And after god left Eden, all was well in creation for quite a time; that was until toad finally broke down and let frog hold death's jar for a moment, but that is someone else's addition to our past life story.

The end


End file.
